jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: The Movie
JeremyToons: The Movie is a 1996 American animated-adventure comedy film based on the series of the same name. It was produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Family Entertainment label. In this film, that evil duo of twin sister named Harper and Jana, has a plan to ruling Jeremyville, so Jeremy going on a long and epic journey to stop Evil Sister from ruling Jeremyville. In theaters, the pilot episode of The Mysterious Manor ''was shown before the film. The film was released in theaters on June 28, 1996, and on home video on October 16, 1996. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, M&M'S, and Walmart, which decorated various of its franchises with 9-foot (2.7 m) Jeremy inflatable figures. ''JeremyToons: The Movie received very positive reviews, and was a box office hit. The film served as the series finale of the JeremyToons, as the Jeremy Universal ''franchise continued. Plot In a stormy night, a pair of sister who appears to be Evil Sister. Upon discovering the new planet called Planet Sprocket, they plots a plan to send the minions to destroy Jeremy. In a ordinary everyday morning in Jeremyville, Jeremy is seen sleeping, and his alarm clock wakes him up. He stops the alarm clock, but it would keep on making the alarm. Annoyed, he pulls the cord off the wall, and it stops for now. He gets up, and replugs it in. Seeing that he woke up, his dog, Baxter decides to help, starting by running on Jeremy, putting him in the wagon and throws him in the bath, after that, he gives him breakfast, brushs his teeth and gets ready. While eating at ToonBurger with his friends Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella, Jeremy imagines that he is going on an adventure on his own, but Bella says Jeremy that a little insane to do that. Later that night, Jeremy sits on his bed and thinks all about the adventure. Jeremy don't care what his friends says, he going on adventure by himself. The next morning, Jeremy pack his stuff, and he ready to go. But, when Planet Sprocket appears out of nowhere, Jeremy thinking someone behind this, so he jump on and going to Plant Sprocket. Bella tells Larry, Jay, and Steve that Jeremy goes on adventure again. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve missed Jeremy, so they are gonna find him, but they don't know how they get there. Jeremy enjoys taking a long walk, but he falls into cliff, until he was saved by the pink-haired girl named Mia. Mia sends on a mission to defeat Evil Sister, their name is Harper and Jana, who plots to take over Jeremyville. Jeremy says he doesn't know to do it. Meanwhile, Evil Sister's robot minions arrive to tell that they saw Jeremy, which angers them. They originally planned to send the minions to destroy Jeremy, but Harper comes up with a better idea to take over the Jeremyville. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve wants to visit Dr. Bob's lab. When Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve got to Dr. Bob's lab, they want to use the Teleportation. Bella said can they try it to find Jeremy. Dr. Bob said yes they can. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve went in the Teleportation to teleport anywhere. When they got in it, they teleported to Planet Sprocket. They said it worked. That night, Jeremy is reading the comic book with Mia, but they goes to bed. Meanwhile in Evil Sister's Evil Lair, Harper and Jana has made their first non-robot-being named Zachary, who speedy really fast. Harper said he will destroy Jeremy and Mia. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve are so tried, they takes a break and Steve got his mini radio and listens to music, but Bella, Larry, and Jay can't sleep because of the music. They take away Steve's mini radio to go to sleep. The next day, Jeremy woke up this morning. When he saw some power, Mia came to see it. Jeremy tries to climb up the power-line. When Zachary appears and he ready to fight. Jeremy needs to fight Zachary, but it's hard to fight him, but Mia tells Zachary to get out of here. Jeremy and Mia are still going an adventure. Larry got his key for the bathroom, but he tip his key by an mistake. Larry tries to get it. But, there is an sleepy monster named Siley. Larry was very scared, when he get key he walks softly. When he close the door hard, Siley woke up and he chase Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve. They ran away. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve had no way to find Jeremy and Bella is crying about Jeremy. But Larry tells Bella to clam down and still finding Jeremy. Harper and Jana wants Zachary to kill Jeremy, however, he will kill him. Later that night, Steve said there was a fog here. Larry walks to fog and don't what it is. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve are walking on the fog. When Larry saw something, there's was a pig with a big bucket called Bucket Pig. Larry tells him about his story goes, but he tells his story begins when he sees someone, then the kids and her friends to come here to the draw over on him. He was very sad. When he saw store called "Big Bucket Stuff". He went to the store to get a big cup and that's Bucket Pig's Story goes. Bella asked Bucket Pig where Jeremy goes. Bucket Pig tells about Jeremy to stop Evil Sister who build Metal Jeremy and take over Jeremyville, and maybe team up with Mia. Harper and Jana had a plan with Zachary to go somewhere to kidnapped Jeremy's friends and destroy them. Jeremy and Mia still going an adventure. Jeremy hear something, it's was his friends. Larry and Bella finally miss him, but Larry don't know what is going on. Mia tells what happen and talking about Evil Sister build Plant Sprocket, going to destroy them with Zachary, and take over Jeremyville. When Zachary was here to kidnapped them to go to Evil Sister's Evil Lair, Jeremy needs to recuse them with his help with Mia, Jay, and Steve. Meanwhile in jail, Larry and Bella try to escape from prison, but when they saw Jeremy and Mia, Mia grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. When they about to escape, Zachary appears to kill them, but Mia tells him that he doesn't have to be the villain, so, he redeemed himself and becoming Mia's boyfriend. Later at Jeremyville, Evil Sister attack everyone in town and rename the city to "Evilopoils." When Jeremy and his gang got there in time. Harper tells Evil Sister's robot minions to kill Jeremy and his gang. Jeremy and his gang fight Evil Sister's robot minions for a battle. Harper and Jana tries tell Zachary to destroy Mia, but Zachary can't kill them. Harper and Jana unveils yet another backup plan, they jump into their robot, Evil Robot. Mia gives Jeremy a super ring and turn into Super Jeremy, and Super Jeremy is ready to fight. After the fight, Harper and Jana blasted far away. Now, everything was back to normal, with Evil Sister gone, Jeremy and his friends celebrate their victory. Plant Sprocket orbits away in freedom and disappear, Mia and Zachary waved goodbye at Jeremy and his friends, they will meet her again next time, and so she left. Jeremy and his friends are back as they are. The film ends with Jeremy and Larry talk about his next adventure, Jeremy looks toward the camera and says, "Yeah, maybe I will going on my next adventure someday, See you guy next time!". Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself * Ashley Peldon as Harper and Jana * Tom Kenny as Larry and Steve * Spencer Klein as Jay * Anndi McAfee as Mia * David Kaufman as Zachary * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Steve G. as Dr. Bob * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig Production Rumors about a possible ''JeremyToons film started since the beginning of the series. Creator Jeremy Carpenter wrote a treatment for a JeremyToons feature film at JeremyWorks. It was to center on a dilemma for Jeremy, but it was never pitched. However, after the success of Cartoon World: The Movie in 1992, Jeremy and the rest of the JeremyWorks team began working on a theatrical film based on JeremyToons by putting their finances into Script Development. The film was originally rated G by the MPAA, but Paul Germain, the creator of Rugrats, felt that the film was not for younger children due to violence, so it was later re-rated PG. While he was working on the film, Scott Young took over JeremyToons on its Season 14 until the film was complete. Animation The animation was mainly outsourced to Film Roman in California and Bardel Entertainment in Canada; according to studio executive Barry Ward, stating that "they were more than an ink-and-paint/layout studio". Additionally, the animation was outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea, Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Los Angeles, California, Saerom Animation in Korea, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. The team of animation directors was supervised by Chris Cuddington and Oliver Callahan, lead by Genndy Tartakovsky, and directed by Frank Andrina, Zeon Davush, Robert Alvarez, John Rice, Allen Wilzbach and Joanna Romersa, all animation directors for the series, respectively. The layouts for the movie were done between Studio B Productions in Canada and Walt Disney Animation Japan. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on June 9, 1995, and was shown before films such as Nathalie's Family, Pocahontas, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, The Indian in the Cupboard, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, and Babe. * The first theatrical trailer was released on October 27, 1995, and was attached to A Nutcracker Tale, It Takes Two, Toy Story, Jumanji, Tom and Huck, and Balto. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 16, 1996, and was shown in front of films such as Muppet Treasure Island, Ed, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, James and the Giant Peach, and Flipper. * A TV Spot was also aired on June 9, 1996 Release Home media Main article(s): JeremyToons: The Movie/Home media The film was released onto VHS and Laserdisc on October 16, 1996 by Warner Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Video label. The VHS tape was re-printed and re-released through Warner Home Video's catalog promotions: the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration (1998), Century Collection (1999), Century 2000 (2000) and Warner Spotlight (2001). The DVD was released on May 13, 2003 with in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions, 3 JeremyToons episodes, galleries, a feature showing the making of the film, a short film Larry gets Nuts, and a sneak preview of JeremyToons 2. The film was also released on UMD for the Sony PSP on May 3, 2005. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on March 22, 2011. On May 25, 2013, the movie was re-released as part of Happy 30 Years: Jeremy Universal DVD pack, along with ''JeremyToons 2'' and Jeremy: Extreme Sports. The movie was released on May 16, 2018 on Blu-ray by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, conciding with Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary. This release was later available individually on May 18, 2019, along with the rest of the Jeremy Universal films, in a "septology" pack to promote Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. As of May 2018, the film, along with the rest of the Jeremy Universal films are now available on Netflix, JeremyNow!, Tubi, Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime. Transcripts Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Video games Main article(s): JeremyToons: The Movie (video game) Soundtrack Main article(s): JeremyToons: The Movie/Soundtrack 2 soundtracks were available. The 1st one was Music From the Movie and More, and the other is a score album by Mark Mothersbaugh. Trivia Main article(s): JeremyToons: The Movie/Trivia Sequel Main articles: JeremyToons 2 A sequel, titled ''JeremyToons 2'', was released on June 11, 2004. It was directed again by Jeremy Carpenter, written by Jeremy Carpenter and David N. Weiss, and produced by Steve G. and Scott Young. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films